Epique
by Punk3d
Summary: Question existentielle : Doit-on se confesser lorsque l'on entretient une relation PUREMENT sexuelle avec son ennemi juré ?


**Synopsis:**

Question existentielle: doit-on se confesser lorsque l'on entretient une relation PUREMENT sexuelle avec son pire ennemi?

**Précisions:**

Dramione, Rating R (pour plus de liberté XD), Sixième Année (à ce propos: Ron n'est pas encore sortie avec Lavande et cherche à tout prix à sortir avec une fille; les personnages sont bien plus «réels»: comme tout adolescents normaux, ils font beaucoup de sous-entendus sexuels, etc. & la mission qu'a confié Voldemort à Draco a en fait été attribué à Pansy –donc Malefoy ne fait pas de truc louches, du moins pas plus que d'habitude XD), ceci est un ONE-SHOT! Aucune suite n'est prévue!

**

* * *

**

**P**eace and love, Hermione! Il a _juste_ fait un sous-entendu, il y a _juste_ fait allusion. O.K récapitulons les cinq dernières minutes: je reçois mon contrôle de potion (D), je pousse un gémissement (de colère), Malefoy (Draco Malefoy) balance un superbe «Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de moi que tu gémis, Granger!» (Sous-entendu flagrant tout de même!), Ron (Weasley, le garçon que j'aime depuis…toujours j'imagine) se lève brusquement et abat son poing sur le (joli) minois de Malefoy. Superbe. Je dis bien superbe.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ce sous-entendu? Et pourquoi, bon Dieu POURQUOI, Ronald Weasley se conduit-il comme si il était mon petit-ami?! Qu'il me demande D'ABORD de sortir avec lui (ce que je ne pourrai _jamais_ refuser) et ensuite, il pourra tabasser tout les garçons qui osent me parler! Sérieusement! Ca se voit qu'il ne se met pas à ma place! Ce n'est pas lui qui devra ensuite aller voir le dit garçon et s'excuser de la stupide conduite de son meilleur ami (dont elle est folle amoureuse, mais ça le dit garçon n'est pas censé le savoir bien sûr!)! Et quand il s'agit de Malefoy, je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend! Autant y aller les jambes écartés et la jupe de l'uniforme relevée, ça ira bien plus vite! Bon d'accord, ça ne me déplairait pas, mais après?! Mon orgueil en prendrait quand même un sacré coup!

Minute, est-ce que je viens bien de dire que de coucher avec Draco Malefoy ne me déplairait pas? Ne prenez pas cet air offensé, Draco Malefoy n'est pas une mocheté, à vrai dire il est plutôt plaisant à regarder…avec l'uniforme…ou sans. Ah, il faut que je m'arrête! Je SAIS que c'est mal de coucher avec un garçon que l'on n'aime pas! C'est même un PRINCIPE! Mais lorsque le garçon que l'on aime ne se rend pas compte que justement, on l'aime, n'a-t-on pas le droit à un…petit plus? Un petit réconfort? Non? Non! Eh bien tant pis, j'irai me confesser à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard! Mais que ce soit clair, lorsque je sortirai avec Ronald Weasley (ce qui compte bien entendu arriver!), je mettrai fin à tout cela. Eh ho! Depuis quand Hermione Granger, élève modèle et jeune demoiselle idéale de notre société (si l'on enlève le fait que mes parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques), s'abaisserait à tromper son petit-ami?

«Ronald Weasley, je vociférai tant dis que l'on sortait du cours de potion. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore pris?

Hermione, supplia t-il. Son comportement n'était vraiment pas correct.

Comme si le tien l'était, marmonnais-je.»

Comment allais-je faire moi? Comment allais-je faire pour coucher avec Malefoy ce soir, s'il passe la journée à l'infirmerie? Oh et puis, coucher avec un défiguré n'a rien de plaisant, si vous voulez mon avis!

«Je voulais te protéger, tenta t-il.»

Trop mignon! J'adore! Une déclaration digne de Shakespeare!

«Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges Ron, je répliquais méchamment. Me protéger de quoi? De _Malefoy_? Laisse-moi rire!»

Ron se tut. Bon d'accord. Ron et moi, on pourrait être ensemble depuis…disons…la troisième année, si je ne le remballais pas à chaque fois. Mais j'adore quand il me déclare ce genre de choses! L'autre jour par exemple, il m'a dit un superbe «Oh Hermione, ton shampoing au jasmin sent depuis ici». Certes, de cette manière, cela ressemble à une critique, mais ça ne l'était pas, vu sa façon de le dire. Et moi, la seule chose que j'ai réussi à lui dire, c'est: Et moi, je ne sens absolument rien. T'es-tu lavé les cheveux Ron?!

Je suis ignoble.

Passons. Mon histoire avec Malefoy. Je trouve cela extraordinaire que l'on est pu garder cette relation secrète. Parce que mine de rien, à Poudlard, les rumeurs vont et surtout, fusent! Mais je dois avouer que je suis bonne comédienne et que Draco…eh bien Draco aussi. Et dans la mesure où nous nous ne aimons pas, ce n'est pas compliquer de ne pas se «regarder langoureusement, se faire passer des petits mots doux, se frôler dans les couleurs». Tout cela aurait de toute manière était bien trop romantique. Et tout le monde sait que Draco Malefoy n'est pas du genre romantique, que ce soit dans ses déclarations, dans ses gestes et…et dans tout j'imagine. Même «notre première fois» n'a rien eu de romantique. Même pas un clair de lune, des pleurs, etc. Que dal. Oh vous voulez des détails?

_Disons que c'était début__…sixième année. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était après la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Bref rien d'extraordinaire, j'avais joué mon rôle de meilleure amie dévouée à ses deux autres meilleurs amis fous de Quidditch en les aidant aimablement, l'un en assistant à sa première sélection en tant que capitaine et l'un en lançant un sort de confusion à un gardien plus fort que lui.__ Bref, comme chacune des soirées normales que je passai à Poudlard, je me rendis à la Bibliothèque, lieu formidable dont je ne remercierai jamais son créateur…eh bien de l'avoir crée. Bref, nous y voilà, décor planté: THE BIBLIOTHEQUE. Superbe! Tout allait parfaitement bien, le document sur l'établissement du code de conduite des Loup-garou était tout simplement très intéressant et rien –ou presque- n'aurait pu me déstabiliser à cet instant-ci. Eh bien non, la bibliothèque jusqu'à maintenant complètement déserte (Mme. Pince s'occupant de trier des livres de la Réserve)__, ne l'était plus: Draco Malefoy venait de rentrer dans la-dîtes bibliothèque et était visiblement complètement…bourré. Comment a-t-il réussi à se procurer de l'alcool? Je l'ignore. Mais ne dit-on pas que Draco Malefoy est un Bad Boy?_

_Toujours est-il que Draco était devant moi, complètement pompette. Oh sachez que j'en ai bien profité. Voir Mr. Malefoy d'habitude toujours très sûr de lui et sérieux, complètement soûl était très divertissant. Surtout quand il s'est mis à chanter une chanson des Bizzar's __Sisters__. Toujours est-il qu'il chantait fort et que je ne voulais pas être expulsé de la bibliothèque. Je me suis alors brusquement lever._

_«Malefoy, je chuchotai. Veux-tu bien te la fermer?_

_Oh, pourquoi Hermione jolie? continua t-il toujours en chantant. Le monde va bien, chantons ensemble!»_

_Il m'avait alors pris par les épaules, collé contre soi et avait fait une sorte de French cancan. A cet instant-là, j'aurai volontiers massacré celui qui lui avait donné l'alcool._

_« Malefoy, je soupirai d'agacement._

_D'accord, d'accord, s'exclama t-il en éclatant de rire. Tu reveux une chanson, c'est ça? Je chante si bien. A vrai dire, je suis assez merveilleux! Tu n'es pas d'accord?»_

_Non, pas du tout._

_Je relevai les yeux vers lui, tandis qu'il préparait sans doute mentalement sa prochaine chanson. Et aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose pour le faire taire. Oh oui c'est idiot. Mais que voulez-vous? Je voulais travailler et Malefoy ne le voulait manifestement pas! Qu'ai-je fait? Oh c'est assez facile. Comment faire taire un garçon qui menace de chanter l'hymne nationale de votre pays? Embrasser-le.__ Coller-le à vous, enfoncer votre langue dans son gosier. Après ça, il n'est pas censé parler. Oh mais surprise! Moi qui pensait qu'il allait se la fermer, complètement abasourdi de s'être fait embrassé par une Née __Moldu__, eh bien non! A vrai dire, il fit pire que de chanter «__God__save__our__gracious__Queen__, long live __our__ noble __Quenn__»! Non, il prolongea. Prolonger quoi? Êtes-vous stupide?! Prolonger le baiser bien sûr! Et maintenant que j'en ai fait l'expérience, je __peux vous dire ceci: si vous avez un garçon devant vous complètement soûl et que vous décidez de le faire taire en l'embrassant, ne le faîte pas! Bâillonnez-le! Mais ne l'embrasser pas! Parce qu'il risque de prolonger le baiser et pire, de prendre les devants! Oh vous voulez des détails?_

_Alors que j'étais en train de rouler un patin, le plus pitoyablement possible: plus il était choqué, plus il avait des chances qu'il soit complètement sonné une fois le baiser fini, eh bien Monsieur Malefoy n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me mettre assise sur la table, se décoller de moi, éclater de rire, me tripoter grossièrement et me ré-embrasser. Et vous voulez que je vous dise? Même quand Draco Malefoy est soûl, il embrasse bien! Si __ce n'est__ pas un don!_

Il ne s'était rien passé, d'accord? Enfin je veux dire, à part le fait que nous nous soyons embrassés et qu'il m'est tripoté grossièrement, il ne s'était rien passé. J'étais partie de la bibliothèque rapidement, complètement confuse et surtout gênée des précédentes minutes. Et j'étais bien décidée à oublier ce malheureux accident. Le problème c'est que Malefoy lui, n'avait pas du tout envie d'oublier ça! Seulement, ça, je ne le savais pas encore.

«Ah Granger, déclara Malefoy, passant à côté de moi alors que je sortais de la salle commune. Viens voir.»

Et voilà! Il me dérangeait encore dans mes méditations profondes!

«Quoi encore? je dis, ne voulant pas le suivre.»

Il me regarde, interloqué. Voyant que je ne me décidais pas à le suivre dans…dans un placard à balai j'imagine, il s'approcha de moi, esquissant un sourire.

«Granger. Dans un placard à balai, dit-il en faisant la moue.

Ah non Malefoy! je proteste. Je ne suis pas d'humeur

C'est à cause de ce matin? T'es encore vexée, hein?

Pas du tout. Je n'ai juste pas envie.

Putain Hermione Granger, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire chier, s'énerva t-il. Depuis quand on écoute ce que TU dis?

Depuis maintenant, je dis en croisant les bras.

Granger, si tu ne nous bouges pas tout de suite ton petit cul, je te fais l'amour ici, en plein milieu du couloir.

Bien sûr Malefoy, je réplique ne croyant pas une seule de ces paroles. Vas-y! A ton aise!»

Ne mettez JAMAIS un Malefoy au défi! Celui-ci me regarde, arque un sourcil, me prend brusquement par la taille et commence à m'embrasser au milieu du couloir. AU MILIEU D'UN COULOIR! N'importe qui pouvait arriver et s'écrier brusquement «Oh tiens, 'y a Granger et Malefoy en train de s'embrasser!» CA RUINERAIT MA (et sa) REPUTATION! Notre relation n'était-elle pas censée être SECRETE? Et si Ron débarquait? J'aimais Ron et il était hors de question que ma future relation avec lui soit compromise à cause de La Fouine Bondissante! Je me détachais brusquement de lui et le regardais brusquement.

«T'as intérêt à faire vite, je vocifère alors qu'il m'entraînait dans un stupide placard à balai!»

Soupir. Voilà bientôt 9 minutes que j'attendais patiemment dans ce placard. Comme à notre habitude, Draco sortait en premier et je ne pouvais sortir de ce placard que dix minutes plus tard, afin que l'on éveille aucun soupçon. Ce mec est super égoïste. Dans cette pseudo-relation, il n'y en a que pour lui! Attention, ne sors pas avant 10 minutes, on pourra soupçonner quelque chose et cela ruinerait ma réputation, dit-il toujours. Ou bien, c'est toujours lui qui décide quand et comment! Et si Monsieur n'a pas envie quand moi j'en ai envie, je suis condamnée à…à des plaisirs solitaires, bref rien de réjouissant! Je suis sûre que Ron sera bien plus romantique. Sûre qu'il n'aura d'yeux que pour moi et me vénérera matin-midi et soir. Oui, vivement que Ron bouge son p'tit cul et vienne me demander de sortir avec lui. Ah, 10 minutes! C'est bon, je sors! Direction la Grande Salle, je meurs de faim!

Je continue de marcher dans les couloirs, tout en continuant ma «méditation». Certes, Ron sera bien plus attentionné, romantique et surtout AMOUREUX que Draco. Faîtes qu'il…enfin. Qu'il soit aussi doué de ses mains que l'est Draco. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Vous me trouvez égoïste? Méchante? Manipulatrice? Minute, je ne suis pas Le Diable réincarné en une adolescente de seize ans! La situation est bien plus simple qu'elle n'y paraît: j'aime un garçon qui m'aime aussi mais qui est malheureusement timide (coincé, ouais!) et comme toutes personnes normales et constituées, j'ai des besoins. Et les miens c'est de pouvoir….pouvoir faire. Et il se trouve que Draco Malefoy me procure ce besoin-là, bien que je ne suis en aucun cas amoureuse de lui. N'importe qui ferait ça. Enfin, je crois.

«Ah Hermione!

AAAH! j'hurle de frayeur en regardant Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter qui venaient d'arriver.»

Harry éclata de rire et prétexta qu'il devait dire les nouveaux horaires d'entraînement de Quidditch et partit rapidement vers la Grande Salle où tout le monde était déjà à table.

«Il est à fond dedans, je dis en plissant les yeux.

Ah tu trouves? déclare Ron, rougissant légèrement.»

Ca crève les yeux! Sérieux! Ca se voit autant qu'un hippogriffe au milieu d'un troupeau de moutons! EN-FIN! Le garçon que j'aimais allait me le dire!

« Tu sais Hermione, déclara Ron, rougissant encore plus. Depuis quelques temps…»

Se serait-il cultivé dans les films moldus pour me dire une pareille déclaration?

«Je sais, je lui dis en le regardant fixement.

Tu sais? dit-il complètement abasourdi.

Oh Ouiiii, je dis en souriant. A vrai, je le sais depuis un bout de temps. Et cela ne me dérange pas. C'est reci…

Comment ça, ça ne te dérange pas? dit Ron en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Pourquoi ça devrait? je dis en arquant un sourcil.

Hermione, demande Ron toujours aussi abasourdi. Cela ne te dérange pas de savoir que Malefoy fait circuler des rumeurs comme quoi vous couchez ensemble?!»

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ouvre la bouche. Mais bien grand, quoi. Malefoy a fait QUOI? Ron me regardait incrédule. Merde, merde! Moi qui croyais qu'il allait se déclarer! Il a bien déclaré quelque chose, mais vraiment pas ce que j'attendais! Oh mon Dieu Draco Malefoy, la prochaine fois que je te vois, tu es mort!

« C'est vrai Hermione? demande Ron, assez inquiet.

M…Mais non! Pour qui tu me prends? Haha! Draco Malefoy! Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je ne m'abaisserai pas à coucher avec lui!

Ca me rassure, dit-il doucement. Il n'y a que les pétasses de Poudlard qui couchent avec lui.»

Là, c'est blessant.

« Heu, on rentre dans la Grande Salle? Dis-je brusquement.»

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, je rentre dans la salle. Je lance un regard noir à Malefoy qui arque un sourcil face à cette soudaine déclaration de haine. C'est vrai quoi. Il y a une demi-heure nous étions tout les deux à poil dans un placard à balai. Passons. Je m'assois donc à la table de Gryffondor, faisant une tête de trois kilomètres de long. La haine. Je dis bien, la haine! Je commence alors manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Draco à l'autre bout de la salle en train de se lever, accompagné de quelques amis. Je me lève brusquement et suis bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair. Tandis qu'il se dirige vers la porte de sortie, je le prends brusquement par le poignet et le fait sortir brusquement.

«Espèce de sale crétin ambulant! T'as fumé la moquette ou quoi?

La qu…

Tais-toi, je dis brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de raconter à tout le monde qu'on couche ensemble?

Oh, tu as su, dit-il en souriant vaguement.

Oui, j'ai su, je dis toujours aussi furieusement. Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a envoyé comme nourriture dans ses colis pour que tu dises des conneries pareilles? Ron y a cru!

Pauvre petite, dit-il narquoisement. A cause de moi, il t'en veut à mort et ne voudra jamais sortir avec to…

Tu dis n'importe quoi, je lui dis en le fusillant du regard. Ron m'aime toujours.

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je…Ca crève les yeux!

Est-il si coincé que ça, ce Weasley? dit Draco d'un ton dramatique.

Non! Il prend le temps, je dis en prenant la défense de Ron. Contrairement à toi, il ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge…et ne bouge pas!

Eh bien. Qu'attends-tu pour lui demander alors, hein? Il semblerait que tu sois furieuse contre moi, je suppose donc que nos petits «rendez-vous» dans les placards à balai sont à oublier, n'est-ce pas?

Fort possible, je marmonnai.

Va rejoindre le Puceau alors.»

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Il me lança un regard de défi et je tournai les talons vers la Grande Salle. Ron était en train de se lever avec Harry et Ginny afin de venir me rejoindre. Je me dirige d'un pas déterminé vers lui. L'attrape par le col de sa veste d'uniforme. Et l'embrasse. Je me décolle brusquement de lui et tourne la tête vers Draco Malefoy. Il faisait exactement la même tête que j'avais quelques minutes auparavant. Trois kilomètres de long.

Vous allez trouver ça stupide. Bien que j'aie tout pour être heureuse, je ne le suis pas. Voilà donc deux mois que la scène de la Grande Salle était passée. Tout le monde en avait longtemps parlé. Tout le monde se posait des questions. «Hermione Granger a une discussion mouvementée avec Draco Malefoy selon des témoins, puis embrasse Ronald Weasley devant toute l'école sous les yeux effarés de Malefoy.Que s'est-il passé?» Oui, que s'était-il passé? Je sortais avec Ron. C'est super. Il est trop gentil. Seulement voilà. Vous allez trouver ça stupide, vous allez me trouver vraiment énervante. Souvenez-vous de cette histoire de besoin. Eh bien ce besoin n'a pas étéassouvi depuis DEUX MOIS! Moi qui le faisais tout les jours! Il a fallu sept ans à Ron pour se déclarer! Même pas! C'est MOI qui est pris les devants! Combien de temps lui faudra t-il pour qu'il couche avec moi?!

«Hey Granger»

Je me tourne brusquement. Il était 8h30 du matin et Harry, Ron et moi nous dirigeons vers la salle de métamorphose lorsque Malefoy m'interpella.

«Quoi? je dis désagréablement.

Je peux te parler?»

Instinctivement, du moins je suppose, Ron se poste à côté de moi et regarde méchamment Draco.

«Parle alors, je dis en haussant les épaules.

Ca m'étonnerait que Weasley aimera ce que je vais dire.»

Aussi bizarre soit-il, je blêmis. Je voyais exactement de quoi il voulait me parler.

« Ron, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Hermione, tu ne…

Ca va, Ron, je dis en soupirant.»

Ron marmonne un truc incompréhensible et s'en va en cours, me laissant avec Draco.

«Eh bien, je dis en croisant les bras. Qu'as-tu à me dire?

Je… Ca me…

Accouche bordel, je dis. J'ai cours!

Ca me manque, déclare Draco en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

De…de quoi?

Ce qu'on avait.»

Ce qu'on avait? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait?

« Les rendez-vous dans les placards, me dit malicieusement Draco voyant que je ne comprenais pas.

Oh. Ca, je dis en baissant les yeux. Je t'avais prévenu Malefoy. Je t'avais prévenu qu'une fois que je serai avec Ron, tout ça prendrait fin.

Et je voulais… enfin… tu vois… Je…

Je vois, je dis en haussant les épaules.

Tu l'aimes?

Pardon?

Est-ce que tu aimes Weasley?

Bien sûr! Pourquoi je sortirai avec lui, si je ne l'aimais pas?

Pourtant tu l'as déjà fait.

Quoi donc?! je m'exaspère.

Avoir une relation sans aimer.

Hum, si tu parles de toi Malefoy, sache que je ne sortais pas avec toi.

Sortir non. Mais tu avais une relation.»

Il me jeta un dernier regard et tourna les talons. Je reste complètement abasourdie. Bien sûr que j'aime Ron! A quoi s'attendait-il? Que lorsque Ron sortirait avec moi, je le lâcherai lâchement pour être avec lui? Simplement parce qu'on couchait ensemble?! La cloche sonna. Complètement stupéfaite, je regagnais rapidement les cours.

Je descendais une nouvelle fois les escaliers du Hall pour me rendre à la Grande Salle. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de semaines avaient passé depuis ma discussion avec Draco. Néanmoins, il ne m'adressa plus la parole et cela me manquait terriblement. A chaque fois que j'étais avec Ron, je sentais qu'il m'en voulait d'être avec lui et à chaque fois que j'embrassais Ron, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était Draco. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. J'étais avec Ron, cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça et maintenant que j'étais avec lui, je me rends compte que Draco me procurait des choses bien plus fortes et surtout bien plus excitante. J'avais besoin d'aventures. J'avais besoin de sensation et d'une relation compliquée, une relation difficile, une relation épique. Ron ne me procurait rien de tout ça. Tout était tellement prévisible avec lui. Je relevai les yeux, terminant ma descente des escaliers. J'étais amoureuse de Draco Malefoy. Je me rendis enfin compte qu'il y avait un énorme attroupement dans le Hall. Que se passait-il encore?

«Excusez-moi, excu… Ron?!»

Au milieu du cercle d'élèves, il y avait Ron, plus furieux que jamais et Draco, lui aussi semblait furieux.

«Bordel, que se passe, je commence.

Hermione, me demande sèchement Ron. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

Vrai quoi?

Que tu as couché avec Malefoy? crie t-il, plus furieux que jamais.»

Je jette un regard offensé vers Malefoy. Qu'a-t-il encore faire?

«J'ai rien dit, dit Malefoy en levant les mains. Mais Crivey nous avait vus quand on était dans le cou…»

Dans le couloir. Merde! Je regardai Ron, puis Draco. Je crois qu'il faut avouer.

«Ouais, je dis brusquement.»

Il eut des Oh parmi les élèves rassemblés autour de nous. Draco baissa lentement les mains et Ron semblait furieux.

«Ouais quoi? demande t-il.

Ouais. Ouais j'ai couché avec Malefoy. Ouais je l'ai embrassé au milieu d'un couloir. Mais Ron, c'était avant que l'on…

Tu as quoi? demande Ron livide.

Ron, je gémis. C'était avant que l'on…

Mais…mais tu l'as fait! dit-il complètement horrifié. T'as…tu as…

Ron, je dis exaspéré. J'avais besoin de…»

De sexe. De plaisir. D'exister, même.

«…d'attention, je dis en faisant un sourire d'excuse. Tu ne me…Tu ne m'avais toujours pas demandé de sortir avec toi et je…

Mais Hermione, balbutie t-il. Celles qui couchent avec Malefoy… ce sont… ce son les filles comme Pansy Parkinson, qui raccourcissent leurs jupes d'uniformes et… les pé…

Ronald Weasley, je dis d'un ton furieux! Je t'interdis de me traiter de pétasse!»

Ron faillit protester. Je lui lançais un regard assassin.

«Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je dis en levant les yeux au plafond.

Comprendre quoi? gémit Ron. Bon sang Hermione, ce n'est pas bien compliqué! T'as couché avec l'ennemi d'Harry, mon ennemi, TON ennemi! Avec le côté obscur!

Mon Dieu, où est Dark Vador alors? je marmonne.»

Ron me lance un regard furieux. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été autant furieux de toute sa vie. Je crois qu'il a des envies de meurtres. Ouais, des envies de meurtres envers Draco. Il bouscule les élèves et sort du cercle, qui s'épar pie tout doucement. Demain ça fera les gros titres des journaux. «La Sang-de-Bourbe et le Sang-Pur» «Gryffondor et Serpentard: qui a dit qu'il était question de haine?» «Comment devenir une pétasse qui couche avec un mec qu'elle déteste même si elle en aime un autre: demander à Hermione Granger!» Cool. Je dis bien Cool. Je lance un regard vers Draco. Sérieux, je suis au bord des larmes. JE SAIS que ce j'ai fait n'était pas bien. Mais sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pensé, je ne pensais qu'à ce besoin! J'étais trop impatiente, j'en avais marre d'attendre Ron! Et Draco était là au bon endroit et au bon moment! Draco ne me regarde même pas. Il semble lui aussi furieux. Il tourne les talons et se rend dans sa salle commune.

Je ne comprends pas! Comment ma vie a-t-elle pu s'effondrer en si peu de temps?! Ron et moi s'est fini, la moitié des Gryffondor m'en veulent à mort d'avoir osé toucher un Serpentard, les trois-quarts de Poudlard me considèrent comme une grosse manipulatrice égoïste et Draco ne me cause plus! N'est-ce pas LUI qui me disait il y a quelques mois que ça le manquait?! Oh, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il en pense de cette histoire? «Tu es écœurante. Tu aurais dû NIER! A cause de toi, tout mon avenir est compromis. Cette histoire est parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de ma mère et donc, à la moitié de la population sorcière! Qui voudra du dernier héritier des Malefoy qui a couché avec une Sang-de-Bourbe?!» En fait, Draco ne m'a jamais aimé. Et moi, je n'aurai jamais dû l'aimer.

Ne coucher pas avec votre ennemi juré simplement parce qu'il est mignon et que vous vous sentez seuls. Evitez de tomber amoureux d'un timide si vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire le premier pas. Ne coucher pas avec quelqu'un si vous en aimez un autre. N'embrasser jamais votre amant au milieu d'un couloir. Nier toujours tout. Au risque de se retrouver détester par toute votre école, avoir une réputation de chienne et se retrouver seule.

Je me dirige vers la petite Eglise de Pré-au-Lard. Nous sommes en fin de ma sixième année. Ron et Harry me reparlent, mais ne me font pas tellement confiance. A vrai dire, peu de personnes me fait confiance maintenant. Draco ne me reparle plus, mais il y a de quoi. J'ai REELLEMENT bousillé son avenir. Je ne crois pas que j'aurai de petit-ami jusqu'à l'après-Poudlard. Qui voudrait sortir avec une fille qui couche avec la personne qu'elle aime le moins et qui est la pire hypocrite de l'école?

« Que puis-je pour vous, mon enfant?

Bénissez-moi mon Père…parce que j'ai péché.»

Question existentielle: doit-on se confesser lorsque l'on entretient une relation purement sexuelle avec son ennemi juré? OUI.

**Note de l'auteur:**

**TADAAA! Oui, cette fic c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi XD Je rends vraiment Hermione abominable, ce n'est pas un Happy End et en plus de ça, j'en mêle Dieu XD M'enfin j'espère que vous avez tout de même un mini ****mini**** peu apprécié:D**


End file.
